1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new chain belt construction and to a new load block means therefor as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a chain belt construction comprising a plurality of interleaved sets of links, each set of links having transversely disposed pivot pin means joining its links to the links of the sets of links adjacent thereto, and a plurality of load block means respectively interconnected to certain of the sets of links to be carried thereby. For example, see the Cole, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,730; the Smit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,843; the Kern, U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,152; the Cataldo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,185; the Cole, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,754; the Mott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,963; the Laster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,964 and the Mott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,965.